


This Is Your Fantasy

by LordryuTJ



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game), Supergirl (Comics), Tekken
Genre: Based on a Porn Cartoon, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Buttjob / Blowjob Combo, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Intergluteal Sex, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: This story is heavily inspired by the "Epic Crossover" porn cartoon, and could be considered a spiritual sequel, considering this features a completely different set of fictional babes.The young relative of an experienced scientist discovers a chamber that intends to "fulfill his every fantasy". When he enters, it's certainly not the kind of fantasy he was interested in, but the babes within it will change his mind.Chapter 1: Mercy, Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Supergirl / Kara Zor-El (Blowjob, Facial)Chapter 2: Asuka Kazama, Tracer, Chloe Price (Titjob, Buttjob)





	1. Chapter 1

_Journal Entry: June 22, 2017_

_It's been a while since my last entry – been busy doing maintenance on my uncle's latest contraptions. It's been quite a day full of some back-breaking bull-s, but I've gone through worse. With the bumps, bruises and abrasions, you'd think I'd look any more worse for wear by the end of an average day. Trust me, my career at Eston Headquarters has only just taken off._

_gotta find time for me, don't I? I dunno, it just feels like... like I spend **too** much on all these cool machines. Sometimes I wonder how it feels to put them to good use for once – to test them out, figure out how well they truly work. Really, it's mostly been word-of-mouth in terms of the experience, from my family and friends who have had more involvement with them than me... at least, compared between what **they** get to do and what **I** end up doing._

_I mean, my dad always said to be a risktaker – now that I'm out of high school, the risks might as well be opportunities instead at this point._

_...I'll see myself to something real soon. For now... who knows?_

* * *

Jordan Eston was not really at the peak of popularity when it came to school. Sure, he was a top-grade student through and through, and science was perhaps his top favorite, but when it came to friendship – and especially to _romance_ – well, there was only so much he could handle without it seeping out of him in all the wrong places. Not necessarily that he's failed to get lucky with the right babe, more that he just keeps his interest in girls on the down low.

Usually, a good chunk of his free time outside of the trials and tribulations of school and science of many kinds were composed of gaming, a comic book or two, et cetera – not so much to really become too distracted in all that stuff to function, but not too little to be considered a casual nerd – and he was quite proud to be one despite all of those who would disagree with his ideals. He knew all of what's hip in the modern day of entertainment, and even a bit of the past, just from his journey online across various networks and consoles.

At the moment of his most recent journal entry, he was rounding 99% completion on a yet-to-be-named apparatus. Sporting a loose lab coat and safety goggles over his regular shirt and jeans, he certainly looked prepared for the best and the worst when it came to experimenting with technology. By the time he had finished up a session of writing his feelings out, Jordan tightened the last couple bolts on said apparatus, afterwards backing up to finally take in a great look at the exterior of what was before him.

A large metallic pod... one that, to put it lightly, had literally _no_ design whatsoever.

With a single sentence to describe it, it was just a sleek gray metal surface, a door that was yet to be opened, and a small electronic dashboard on the side.

Such a lack of design, but there was not a lack of curiosity in the mind of the Eston child with potential brewing within. " _What exactly is it supposed to do?_ " Jordan asked himself. " _Is it a special bunker? A time machine?_ "

It could be anything that was at the least connected to some sort of science-fiction trope, considering what knowledge his family carries on that sort of stuff.

However, while the curious mind spewed out many a question, there was at least one that boggled through him more than once...

" _Should I go inside it...?_ "

It _did_ have a door, so it had to be entered in some way or another. It'd be pretty pointless if it didn't _open_ – thankfully, understood that the Eston family had too rich of a collective mind to not know how to add a functioning door.

Stepping towards the small blue console on the side, Jordan noticed a phrase holographically etched into it:

_**FULFILL YOUR EVERY FANTASY** _

Well, it seemed just a little more promising. Maybe it was some sort of holodeck that could be used to live out something that you've always wanted to experience? Seemed a bit too obvious of an idea to be made this late in the line of machines, but considering how long it would take to make some certain things in the world, it didn't seem to far out of the ordinary.

Jordan really wasn't the one to personally check things out without any sort of permission. In fact, he was never really given permission to use a lot of the experiments of the past that his uncle put together – not even that cool robot sidekick they put together... before it accidentally knocked itself off a cliff trying to save the day and got too smashed up to even properly function again. ...Yeah, not really much of a uplifter to bring that up, wasn't it?

Whatever – back to the dashboard, and the enticing red button over to the right on it. Might as well press it; anything to get through to figuring out the "fantasy fulfiller" and how well it will work.

With a single press, the door in front of the large pod split open, revealing a... honestly, a fairly generic sort of white padded room, almost like a room out of an insane asylum, but more circular to fit the pod... and a bit brighter than it had any right to be.

Jordan entered, quickly meeting with a loud slam of the door shutting behind him, suddenly enclosing him in the still-lit room of white.

Feeling a bit uneasy with the doors locked behind him, entrapping him in the pod, Jordan was already looking to reconsider. "I'm going to regret this... aren't I?"

An answer did come through for the young one, in the form of a pink gas spraying down from the ceiling, coming down onto him.

As soon as he began to make contact with the gas, Jordan slowly drifted away into a forced slumber, losing consciousness limb by limb until his eyelids began to force themselves shut. He ultimately found himself fading in both mind and body as he went more and more limp, downwards towards the floor of the pod.

As he succumbed to the mysterious gas, one would wonder if he would be the same after waking up... at least, _if_ he were to wake up, that is...

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed as Jordan's eyes fluttered open again... however, where he was wasn't the white padding of the pod's interior...

...but rather, a wide purple void that looked to be stretching on for miles. He might as well be within this fantasy world, this simulation or hallucination or whatever the hell it could be called at this point – it was safe to say that this was _not_ home. At this point, the only thing around here that didn't change around him was his attire – still the same lab coat, same jeans, even the goggles that he had pushed up onto his forehead after the completion of this pod's maintenance still remained on him. Honestly quite surprising that nothing really got evaporated.

Helpless and confused, Jordan stood up and looked around the endless violet void of what could be considered a completely different world compared to where he was just minutes before.

"Hello? _Anybody?_ "

No response other than an echo of his own voice. Unfortunate for the situation... at least, at first...

However, it wasn't long until there was more of a response to him other than the void-wide echo, as a bright yellow light suddenly sparked up behind him.

"No need to worry - I am at your aid..."

That voice... Jordan could swear he recognized it and its European-accented smoothness from somewhere. At first, he wasn't too sure of what he was thinking, but as a figure came closer to him from out of the brightness before him, he could recognize a lot more; the staff, the _wings_... as soon as he saw the halo-topped blonde hair of the individual, it all just clicked.

_**Mercy**..._

For sure, Jordan was familiar with the _Overwatch_ lore and much about the game itself, but he was definitely not prepared to meet the team's Swiss doctor extraordinaire.

This _had_ to be the work of the pod. _No way_ this was real.

Brushing a bit of Jordan's dark brown hair out of the way of his eyes, the medical guardian angel assured him, "Don't be scared... after all, isn't this your fantasy?"

Yeah. Definitely the pod.

Also, _what_?

"Wait," Jordan spoke up. "You mean this isn't..."

"Real?" Mercy giggled at the young man's clear cluelessness. "How else do you think I'm here? It's all the work of the chamber you've entered – a projection of whatever your heart desires."

Jordan was a bit unsure of the explanation he was given, considering that he felt Mercy's hand on his hair just seconds before. He replied shakily, "But... your touch... I-I felt it..."

Another flash of light in the distance, not necessarily as bright as the first, shone by – a more orange-ish color than the initial pale bright yellow that signaled Dr. Angela Ziegler's arrival.

The orange glow trailed down along another person's appearance, as she hovered down just a few inches to the left of Mercy.

The red, gold and blue spandex filling out this second lady's toned body, making out quite a delicious curvature to really authenticate her attractiveness.

Jordan could very easily recognize the attire of this next arrival, as well as her long blonde locks in combination – a superheroine under the birth name of Carol Danvers, and formerly known as Ms. Marvel, now living up to the lineage of a similarly named hero, currently donning herself as **Capain Marvel**.

He was almost fumbling over his words, as he beamed up and down the figure of the _Marvel Comics_ hero... "W-what the hell...?"

"Yeah, there's no use in really questioning anything here," Capt. Marvel very easily justified the situation within this void, "it's a _lot_ more complicated than we think you can handle."

The focus comes back to Mercy, who began to put into words the function of the technological advancement that Jordan found himself trying out... "You see, this place reads your mind from top to bottom, in order to examine the parts of your mental state that are _pleasured_ by certain things, certain _people_ in your life, both in your reality and in the fictional worlds you partake in from time to time."

Carol then followed up, "And from the looks of it... you _really_ don't seem to have a lot when it comes to crushing on real-deal girls."

Jordan nervously scratched the back of his head, trying to chuckle away the blushing that began to form on his face. It was starting to take away from his astonishment in the beauty of both ladies before him. "Well... I'm not really the romantic type when it comes down to it."

" _Really?_ "

Eston was very briefly startled by a third voice, one somewhat younger than the other two, coming in to the right of him.

Another hero hovering down next to him, also with a blue suit of some sort similar to Captain Marvel – albeit sleeveless – along with a long red cap, and a head of pale blonde, cut a bit shorter than the energy-fueled Captain's.

What really caught Jordan on in terms of recognition was the familiar S symbol emblazoned on the third comer's bust, and she was certainly gifted when it came to her bust size. She was quickly recognized by him as Kara Zor-El, better known under the simply-named persona, **Supergirl**.

Kara took her position, standing to the right of Mercy, opposite Carol to the left of the resurrector. "'Cause it looks to us that there's definitely a lot of ground you've covered when it comes to all the little fantasies you seem to muster up. Well... _other_ than that you seem to have a thing for blondes."

Jordan can't really say she's wrong... although then again, this is probably the void's natural result to him having a fondness for playing _Injustice_ , more so to him maining the Girl of Steel in that game. To say a partial reason for that was he _did_ have a bit of a crush on the Kryptonian babe was to sum it up lightly.

Conversing with the three of these fictional lovelies was just about starting to get the better of him, with the beads of sweat slowly starting to form over the redness coming over his face. "Geez... this is startin' to get awkward for me, being in here with the three of you..."

Mercy's eyes gazed lower on him, as she responded. "Then we might as well get started."

Gesturing towards the blue-and-red-clad heroes to her sides to stand by, Mercy squatted down so that her face met at the same level as Jordan's crotch. Her hands almost immediately reached down to the zipper of his slightly ragged jeans, where one could just barely make out a bulge slowly forming behind the fabric.

"Now now, no need to resist..." The Swiss doctor assured the young Eston family member, as she slowly came closer to unzipping what was standing between her and his... well, member.

He spoke back, his nerves beginning to rack up under the pressure of what was about to happen. "Trust me, I'm trying not to..."

Everything was going about a bit quicker than he was expecting it, as within a minute, once the zipper reached the bottom end, his penis sprung out right through the opening, surprisingly hardened in no time as it hung out in the open for all eyes to look upon it.

Even Jordan was surprised at his own cock, not just the hardness of it, but the overall size it was at; a full nine inches from tip to base. He could swear it wasn't that big last time he checked – either it was the fantasy-fulfilling bunker giving him the illusion of a larger cock, or it's been a long time since he's truly measure his erection, not that he's often had any recognizable ones.

There was barely a moment to wait for his well-standing genitalia, however, as Mercy pressed her lips right against the tip of him, swiftly sucking it right into her mouth. She was not willing to take her time, it seemed, as she had already eased the top half of his penis into her mouth with little difficulty.

He whimpered slightly, moaning through his teeth, as the Swiss heroine proved pretty quickly that her mouth was certainly skilled in more than fluency in at least two languages.

Despite how quickly a good bunch of his cock was forced into Angela's mouth, she thankfully wasn't being too rough on him, as her lips brushed on him slowly and gently. It felt so real, even though from the looks of his situation, it was far from. He was absolutely convinced this was not just an ordinary contraption put together, that there was definitely a reason for it... just probably not meant for Jordan, more so for either another family member or a friend of the Estons.

Who really knows? All he knew was that he was being blown by one of several characters in the world of fiction that he apparently has a very well-hidden crush for, and it was perhaps one of the best feelings he's had in a while, even if it might as well have been a wet dream.

Between one sharp moan and the next, Jordan let out a little chuckle of relief, now that he settled enough into this position to be able to enjoy it at its finest. He looked down at Mercy with a thankful smile as she continued to go to town on his cock with quite the oral strength to go around – from the feeling, he could say she had a pornstar's level of experience with sucking people off, but that might as well be thanks to this simulated fantasy chamber.

It was at this point that the armor-winged doctor gestured toward the other two fictitious heroes behind her, permitting them to join her and pretty much share him.

Kara and Carol took little time to sit down side-to-side with Mercy, both of the blonde superheroes willing to get their own taste of the Eston son's penis. Kara did seem a little bit hesitant in joining the rest, a bit intriguing, but she carried on, as the Girl of Steel began to lightly lick one side of whatever part of Jordan's member wasn't being regularly shoved down into Mercy's throat, while Capt. Marvel took the other side, both prepping themselves for taking the whole thing later on.

Sighing lovingly into the violet void's sky, Jordan quipped with little thought put into it, " _Definitely_ worth an entry in the journal..." In turn, it enticed a giggle out of the ladies going down on him.

"You don't need that old book," Carol assured him. "you just need us..."

Well, Jordan did use that journal during his whole senior year – not too sure how old it is, but as long as this place knew what was up in his head and took advantage of it, he was okay with being in bliss alongside the somewhat odder facts.

With that, Mercy let his cock slip out of her mouth, finally sparing the hard erection for someone else to give it a try; that very next person in the former Ms. Marvel, as she continued where the good doctor left off.

"Ohh fuck..." Jordan whispered to himself, as it seemed that Marvel was going just a bit faster, maybe even a bit deeper, on his cock as she sucked down as much as she could fit. The thickness of his cock was about up to par with a cucumber, albeit only _almost_ as thick, if it were to be compared properly to something of a similar phallic shape.

If it was to be put that way, then Miss Danvers must've had one hell of a craving to be blowing him like this.

Even with Jordan's member pulled a little more to the right by the captain, and with Mercy still somewhat in the way, Kara could still join the medical expert in tasting the bottom end of his moist cock.

He kept his balance by resting a hand on Supergirl's head, his palm sitting pretty on her hair, while his other hand took a handle on Carol's similar blondeness, mostly towards the back of her head as he granted himself some power over the movement of her bobbing back and forth on his rampant erection. This, along with the slight sway forward with his hips, began to force his cock more and more down the energetic captain's throat.

The thoughtful nerd within Jordan has to have wondered how much these gorgeous beauties of gaming and comics could handle of his cock all at once; would they manage to go all the way with the nine inches reaching down into their throats, from tip to hip, or was there going to be a stopping point even before that?

It looked to him that the answers were starting to come true one by one; firstly, Mercy stopped after taking in just a bit more than half of his penis during her first turn in the blowjob session, and now it seemed as though Capt. Marvel began to have enough for her own good, almost hearing her gag before she ejected from his cock. It wasn't without its fair share of her saliva stringing out between her mouth and his rough boner, though, as she took a moment to get a couple deep breaths in.

"Didn't take you as being rough," Carol commented, before she took a look past Mercy to the third of the bunch, the last one to take a turn...

She asked, "Kara, what do you say? You think you can handle him?"

As Marvel asked, Jordan wiggled his glistening cock right towards Zor-El, giving her the closest of looks at his fullness, as if to further entice her to accept.

The Kryptonian sheepishly smiled as she decided. "Here's to hoping I can..."

Carol responded by leaning in to lightly kiss Kara on the lips, just grazing past Jordan's balls. "Thatta girl..."

And with that, he proceeded his towards, gently resting the tip into her mouth, willing to restart his speed to ease her in, especially considering she had to be the youngest of the three heroes out of the bunch, what with her years in cryosleep basically being a notable part of her lore.

The fit between his member and her mouth was almost perfect. That was certainly a relief, but then again, it couldn't have been able to go wrong since he was in such an eye-opening fantasy.

The muffled hum within her mouth, vibrating lightly on his cock, gave Jordan the perfect indication of how good she began to feel in handling him. By the time it got to Supergirl's turn in all of this, his erection was at its hardest and its reddest – a heavy indication to how much left until... well...

It wasn't long until he managed to find his rhythm, while slowly helping Kara adjust to the tightly-fit length of him inside her mouth. Eventually, it was back to where he left off after Danvers took her turn with him, as she and Mercy looked on, mesmerized by how much of a fast learner was looking to be with him at the helm alongside her.

Watching on in amusement, Mercy spoke up towards the lucky guy looking on from above. "Not so tough when you know what you're doing, right?"

Jordan nodded in response, not just for himself, but for his current sexual partner, as Kara was a little bit too busy bobbing down on him to properly nod.

Focusing towards her _DC_ equivalent, Capt. Marvel noted to her, "If you manage to get it all the way down your throat, it'd be one hell of a surprise..."

Speaking for the Kryptonian late-arrival while she has her mouth full, Jordan asked, "Care to bet on it?"

Kara looked a little unsure, and perhaps a tad nervous, about how willing she was to take up that challenge, but her heart and will would generally accept whatever could come her way, so she really didn't have much of a decision to make. Responding as best as she could without letting her lips free from Jordan's cock, she shook off her pin-and-needle nerves and forced herself deeper on him, catching him a little off-guard as she intended to put her determination before much else to prove her partners wrong and to pleasure him as best as she can try based on what she's seen.

Dr. Ziegler and Danvers both had some great smiles of bewildered happiness grazed across their faces – the proudness levels of these two towards Kara skyrocketed like none other.

"Quite the devotion!" Mercy complimented.

Thrusting her head back and forth, doing about 90% of the work doing a number on Jordan's cock, Supergirl had certainly proved how 'super' she can get as she handled all nine inches of Jordan's gloriously engorged penis with an expert handling, perhaps more than the other two have done so far.

On the other side, Jordan's eyes squinted and strained as he found himself getting hotter, getting _closer_...

"Ohh man... f-fuckin'..."

His moans began to amp up as kept her lips clamped down at the last couple inches of his great long length – she must have one hell of a strong throat to withstand him for so long.

"Fuckin'... shit!"

Unlike the hero sucking him off, Jordan certainly found a limit with little warning to what he could handle before bursting.

Pushing Kara all the way back off him with his left hand on her forehead, he used his right hand to shaft down on his incredibly wet member. The three ladies opened wide, preparing for the best before them.

"Hnng... here I cum...!"

_**Sprrt!** _

Gasping and groaning consistently with each load that came by, his cock spurted aggressively, firing off several big squirts of white gooey cum all over the beauties, getting some not just on their faces, but some in their hair, and on their clothes, even sometimes firing past them all onto the floor behind them.

Mercy seemed to have caught the most on her face and in her mouth out of the three, while Danvers and Zor-El took most of their fair share of Jordan's splooge on their attires, especially on their tits. To him, seeing the blue form-fitting spandex around Captain Marvel's body stained with faint white was just a bit more fuel to the fire within his flesh cannon spewing off, and something similar could be said for seeing the shiny gold symbolic 'S' on Supergirl's chest similarly splattered by his thick, creamy cum.

Riding out the orgasm, as the semen leaking out of his cock slowly came to a stop, Jordan looked on as the females of fiction before him traded cum splats by kissing and licking each other, each of them wanting as much of a taste as the next babe.

Even though he would like to keep watching for as long as possible, perhaps long enough to get a second wind and give them another load... the exhaustion seemed to get the best of him, as he fell back and simply blacked out.

* * *

He couldn't tell how long he was out this time, but as he woke back up, he still seemed to be in the same void as before, only this time, the three beautiful women who were with him before seemed to have simply vanished. One thing's for sure, though; he was still feeling the effects of the first cumshot he unloaded on them...

"Man... I'm beat..." he sighed, staring down at the ground in between his legs, "I... can't believe it's over, now... but I don't know why I'm still even here..."

"That's 'cause it ain't over, luv; the fun's just begun!"

Creaking his neck right up to the familiarly-British voice, he spotted three newcoming girls standing in a line, side-to-side. They definitely looked completely different from his first three encounters, but still relatively familiar; to the left, a Japanese girl, looking to be around the same age as he is, sporting a half-zipped grayish-light-blue jumpsuit that exposed the blue sports bra that barely hid the size of her amusingly-large breasts; in the center, a spikey-haired lady with very tight looking orange tights and a brown pilot's jacket – from the look of the United Kingdom flag on one of the jacket's shoulders, that was definitely the person whose voice caught his attention; to the right, the least outlandish-looking of the three outside of her blue hair looked a bit more plain in her attire choice, with the jacket, tanktop and jeans pretty much summing up her look in a nutshell. Even then, he recognizes her just as well as the other two.

He stuttered a little, just creeping a little back to being confused, this time for a different reason. "Wait... I-I thought-"

"That it was a one-and-done deal?" The Asian cutie, _Tekken_ 's **Asuka** **Kazama** replied, her hands on her hips. "You oughta know there's more than just those three who want a piece."

Blue-haired **Chloe Price** added in, "There's a lot more hot bitches where that came from, kid."

The second _Overwatch_ operative to have crossed his path, **Tracer** , ultimately ended off with, "So you might as well get comfy, Jordan..."

_Yeah, this could take a while..._


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan wasn't expecting much after the first go around with those three blonde beauties, but with a new trio of girls from the land of fiction, spawned into this fantasy world from his side-hobby of video game, he might as well take the opportunity, even if he just woke up from his previous high. It was time to truly put his sexual endurance to the test.

Even if it was beyond his choice, the first of the new three to take their turn with him was the youthful ass-kicker, Asuka Kazama.

She was the youngest one of the bunch ( _Jordan would presume she was right around 18; fantasizing about someone below the minimum of adult age without bumping them up past that minimum would be just plain creepy, not to mention absolutely_ _ **wrong**_ ), much like Kara in the first group, but with an attitude that was somewhat unlike the Kryptonian, a bit brash, but for good reason, as her hobby of enacting personal justice on the streets gave her rightfully feisty to some.

Taking a hold of Jordan's member, as it was still hanging out between the thin open walls of his zipper, Asuka began to bring a new jolt of energy back down there, as if he needed any more to harden up over, given that just looking at her alongside Tracer and Chloe ( _who were watching on from a slight distance_ ) left him at a half-mast erection – this place sure knew how to give him a light shot of sensual adrenaline where it counted.

As he muffled a moan and vibrated it between his lips, he watched the Osaka-born fighter go to work, stroking his gradually-hardening cock, but mainly kept his focus on her out-and-about titties behind her vibrant blue top – that outfit of hers definitely didn't leave a _lot_ to the imagination, but at least he could find out how wild it could run with this chick.

Jordan locked eyes with Asuka as she stared up at you, chuckling as she noticed his stare burning down on her bosom. "Like what you see?"

He simply nodded. Taking the response under wraps, she switched hands, going from right to left, as she turned to completely face him, and yanked up on her top, exposing her big, succulent breasts out for him to take a good look at.

"Then come and get it," she demanded. "Don't bullshit around."

 _Holy shit._ Jordan could swear he felt his cock swell and throb a little as he took his time to stare at Asuka's bare breasts hanging out from under her top, her nipples looking almost as hard as he is.

Ultimately, he complied to what she wanted, reaching out to cup her right tit. He squeezed on it and even gave the nipple a light pinch, allowing a bit of a moan from her as she continued her handjob.

Even though it was merely a projection of his every 'fantasy', it felt so real. Every rub and pinch at her precious tits, every feel around the hardness of her nipples, it couldn't have felt any more like the real deal. Maybe it was just how sexually inactive Jordan was leading into the entry into this fantasy chamber, but the level of satisfaction that he was experiencing from just feeling her up was through the roof.

Soon enough, Kazama let loose her hand's firm grip around Jordan's cock, and began to squat down in front of him, her knockers lowering down to the same level of height that his cock was hanging around at.

She briefly teased the geek by licking at the tip, getting a little bit of a taste of the pre-cum that had already generated and oozed out in the handjob that ensued. However, she retracted her tongue not long after, giving out a calm but demanding request.

"Lie down."

Jordan followed her order, sitting down and then gently letting himself flatten down on the ground, staring up into whatever this void was.

Re-positioning herself as well, beginning to sit on her knees, pulled Jordan's legs over until they lied at her sides, with his cock beginning to sit in between her tits.

With her hands free to do whatever, she chose to set them at the outer sides of her breasts, and began to press them together, wrapping her generously-sized tits around his cock, to the point that he could only see the tip and the base, with the rest enveloped in nothing but tits.

And then she began to rock herself up and down, the tight grip of her boobs around his cock doing wonders to him.

Jordan held his head upwards, looking back up into the void as the sensation began to fill him. " _Holy shit_."

Asuka giggled. "You'd be _surprised_ how many people look at my tits every day..."

Well, those melons were definitely doing a better job at stroking Jordan off than what any handjob would be able to do. Her tasty-looking titties audibly smacked against his hips as they bounced and jiggled around him, gaining a bit higher of a pace as the pre-cum building up and leaking out of Jordan's cockhole began to provide a most natural lubricant, not only beginning to give his cock a slick sheen, but also doing somewhat of the same to her breasts as she kept them tightly pressed together and shook them around on his cock.

...

Asuka's tongue drifted over the very tip of Jordan's penis once again, as she continued to titfuck him as only she could, while he stacked more and more moans on top of one another, beginning to feel something course through again...

…

"Oh fuck..."

…

"Ah fuck...!"

…

"I... I think... I think I'm gonna... _mmmn_!"

_**Spurt!** _

" _MMM-MMMNN~!_ "

_**SPPLT!** _

Suddenly, the cum fired off hard – the first shot just barely sputtered front and center on Asuka's face, but the next few shots exploded out, spraying somewhat like a hose of white, as it shot up and then splattered down from a surprisingly great height, raining down cum that landed in her hair, some on her face and her glorious tits, some behind her on her back and butt, and even some on Jordan himself. His groans were almost like screams of pleasure, similar to his first cumshot, but somehow, it almost seemed stronger this time around.

Asuka laughed to herself, a bit baffled with how long it really took to force Jordan into an orgasmic submission.

"Man, you're weak... had you wrapped around my tits for a minute and you're already busting your nut!"

It was almost impossible for Jordan to hide his shame away from the big-titted Japanese fighter, considering his orgasmic eruption was taking a number on his stamina, _especially_ based on how much he had released, which looked to be as much, if not more, than in his first sexual encounter within this world of fantasy.

Sitting up before the still-laying science geek, Asuka sighed, turning towards her friends. "You girls mind taking over for me?"

A quick blink of blue, and Tracer took a position right next to where Kazama sat. "I'll be right on it!"

Asuka gave the British time-jumper a quick kiss, before backing off and away, presumably to clean herself up.

Tracer took a moment to look at Jordan, especially at the cum that ended up splattering on him off that unnecessarily strong cumshot. It was quite an amusing sight for her, even if it wasn't so much of a good thing for him in turn.

She giggled a bit, enthused with herself over the guy's cum-splattered body. "What a mess you've gotten on yourself; she must've done quite the number on ya, huh?"

The blushing Jordan wasn't too amused with the jokeful teasing at his dismay. "Don't laugh; that was my first time getting a tit-job."

"Don't worry, luv," she assured him. "I was a rookie before, like you. Now, let's get you cleaned up..."

With that, she bent over towards Jordan's body, getting a much closer look towards his cum-stained clothes, more than was really necessary... and as she stuck out her tongue, she started to _lick_ at the spots of white wetness on him, lapping them up with her tongue and slurping them up with little to no resistance in swallowing each drip that went past her tongue.

Something about it made Jordan a little more hot and bothered, and started to get something of another rise in his crotch. Sure, he was still riding off the tail end of his previous cumshot, but his cock still twitched somewhat as Tracer kept licking up the tidbits of semen, getting higher up from his pants to his shirt.

Soon enough, her tongue was steadily approaching his face, which itself had a bit of cum on it as well. As she tasted the last bit of his sensual fluids, he started to hum in pleasure, his tongue beginning to stick out as some very light panting began to come through his mouth.

All of a sudden, her tongue began to meet with his, intertwining as the two pressed lips with each other, and began to romantically share a bit of a make-out session. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the two frenched the hell out of each other's mouths for a period in time that felt like hours rather than minutes.

The two parted from each other's mouths after so long, leaving a string of saliva between the lips of both of them. Jordan's penis seemed about ready for a third round at this point, as he looked past and saw his moderately erect self.

What he also saw, amusingly enough, were tiny patches of cum that seemed to be ignored in her cleaning him up, and he just couldn't help but point it out.

"Uh... okay, this is a bit awkward, but I think you missed a spot," Jordan, somewhat sheepishly, tells the _Overwatch_ agent, who quickly turned her head to look back and notice herself the still somewhat dirty dick behind her.

"Oh!" She realized, a bit giggly for her brief ignorance to what was essentially top priority. "Sorry; I'll get right to that!"

She turned over and flipped around, beginning to lay down with her belly on his as she inched her face closer to Jordan's member, and and began to lick at it to get the last remnants of his own jizz off his cock.

Eventually, the licking started leading into a blowjob of some sort, as Tracer began to fit some of Jordan's cock into her mouth full-on, starting with his head, and beginning to make her way down the shaft.

Meanwhile, the young Eston kid looked to have gotten himself the best possible position with this hero. The orangeish-yellow spandex of the British agent wrapped around her legs amazingly, almost looking painted on with how skin-tight it looked. With her legs spread out to his sides, that magnificent rear-end of hers looked absolutely stunning with the shiny material shown in clear view, mere inches away from his face. It was really starting to help with his erection, helping to transition it from moderately hard, with some softness built into it, to full-on rock hard.

Taking the opportunity to feel her up, Jordan took his hands and began to feel around the curves of Tracer's clothed-with-spandex ass-cheeks.

She was quick to notice him feeling her up, her mouth letting go of his cock with an audible ' _pop!_ ' as she tittered in flattery. " _Ohh_. Oh, _now_ I think I know what _you_ want."

Jordan's smile as he kneaded her bum was as cheesy as it was perverted – it was certainly a beauty to see it realized in front of him in this void of absolute fantasy, but it almost looked like it started to escape him, as Tracer scooched down, brushing herself down his belly and past his cock; what he realized there was that she was simply positioning her ass in front of where his cock stood, looking back with a relaxed yet perverse expression.

She offered, "Let's just cut to what part of you _really_ needs to rub against my arse – shall we?"

Sitting up and quickly taking a position on his knees, Jordan looked down as she followed suit, raising her ass up to meet cock-level with him by putting herself on her knees as well.

Setting his member in between her cheeks, he began to put his hips to work as he slowly began to rub his cock up and down in the dead center of Tracer's ass, as she looked behind herself to watch.

"Mmmm..." she hummed lovingly.

He picked up the speed a little bit as he kept his eyes on the prize in front of him. Oh, what a prize it was, especially with the satisfying friction between his flesh and the material on her shiny skin-tight leggings.

Giggling seductively, Tracer continued to demand more out of her partner. "That's right... bump on my rump all day, babe..."

It did almost sound like it was starting to feel like some sort of typical porn with what she was saying, but considering this place's purpose, Jordan wasn't too bothered, as long as he got out of this with maximum pleasure achieved; the agent formally named Lena Oxton was certainly a spunky woman once you got right down to her basic attitude.

On the other hand, you get her into a position like this, and she would be under your control in an instant, cooing for more until the both of you finish.

"Yo, Jord...!"

Jordan's concentration was somewhat disturbed as a sudden, fairly familiar voice near to him called out to him.

He responded accordingly, turning his head to see the blue-haired Chloe sitting right next to him, staring down at his cock rubbing in between Tracer's butt cheeks. She seemed thirsty for action, as she started to look hot and bothered with what she was seeing, what with her beginning to take her jacket off.

"Mind if I join in?" She asked him.

Might as well let her; she might've been jumping the gun a bit with her turn on getting a piece of him in this group sex party going on, but it was his fantasy, and he's been quite the generous guy thus far with teaming with others in this void of love and fuckery.

Her jacket and beanie dropped to the floor, fully exposing the beautiful tattoo on her right arm, Chloe bent over, resting her head right on Tracer's back as she stared deep into Jordan's cock, sticking out her tongue to lick up the pre-cum that began to pool between his cock-hole and the top end of Tracer's shiny tights.

Looking back at the blue-haired rebel babe, felt amused with the turn of events going on with this buttjob session.

" _Oooo_ , Chloe," she said. "Quite the swinger, aren't 'cha?"

"What can I say – a girl just can't resist." Chloe replied. "Just like you – I mean, we both usually prefer girls, don't we?"

Tracer chuckled in response. "Fair point... I mean, it's all thanks to Jordan over here."

Jordan smiled, flattered with Lena's kind words. Even if it was a fantasy simulated just for him, it was one he should feel proud of, for sure.

Chloe continued to bring her mouth closer, gradually taking in a bit more of Jordan's cock past her lips with each thrust over Tracer's ass, wrapping over the crack of her rear like a train of many cars riding over in between two _very_ curvy mountains.

"Ohhh yeah..." he moaned. "Keep it goin', girls..."

Bringing her hands up, Chloe set them down to rest on Tracer's ass, with each hand on a separate cheek, and her fingers spread over, just lightly pressing on both of her cheeks as if to try and help with the friction between them on Jordan's rod.

However, he broke off from the assjob for a moment, fully targeting Chloe and giving her full control over his cock for a moment. With his cock entering her mouth with roughness intent, he began to face-fuck her for a good ten seconds, shoving his cock right down her throat over and over before ending that brief cock-sucking with a deep-throating so deep, he would almost cause the bluenette to cough up something fierce.

As he brought his cock back down to Tracer's ass and just slightly quickened his pace a little more, Eston brought his hands over Chloe's, and began to press down on Tracer's butt cheeks a bit harder, squeezing them together and tightening the hold they've gotten on his groin.

He was pretty much working up to form an ass-cleavage; he must've been thinking back to Asuka's titjob just moments ago, how tight and pleasurable it was, and how quickly he bursted and fired off a white rain on himself and her as a result. It seemed he wanted to feel something to that effect with this combo, as he thrusted himself up Tracer's booty and began to shove some inches into Chloe's mouth all the while.

A 'hot-dog eating-contest' would be one of many names for this position that Jordan could think of as he rubbed against Tracer's ass, into Chloe's mouth, again and again. The pleasure levels were starting to come past the roof ( _pun intended_ ) as the combination of his cock rubbing tightly against Tracer's thick booty and it simultaneously rubbing against Chloe's lips as she blew him, not bothering the taste of Tracer's tights slightly rubbing off on it, began to put him on edge.

Soon enough, an end was coming soon ( _pun slightly intended_ ), a climax to really put this position off on a happy, and wet, note.

"Oh fuck... girls, I'm gonna cum... again...!"

Biting his bottom lip hard, Jordan continued his pace right up until the unloading, where, as he parked his cock with a bit past the tip in Chloe's mouth, her eyes sprung up a bit as he lightly throbbed and came, some globs of white splattering on her tongue in the initial burst. He exited her mouth right before the second spurt, which caught a bit on Chloe's face and some on Tracer's ass, letting the both of them get a bit of white on themselves. He held off the third spurt and beyond for a brief few seconds as Tracer spun around and sat right next to Chloe, both of them opening wide before the load came crashing back down, firing off right on their faces.

In the middle of the multi-facial express, the second that Jordan has hosted in this place so far, quickly sprinted up and knelt down, sliding in at just the right time to get a bit of cum-splatter on her face and hair, among the other two babes in this second set.

With the cum giving Chloe's sexy blue hair a nice shine, and getting a bit of a nice, wet white splat on Tracer's goggles, Jordan could say that this was another stunning sight to see. Unlike the first big cumshot, however, he managed to keep himself composed enough to not faint out of exhaustion from how much he had unloaded, as the three babes went at each other's mouths, cum-swapping like none other as they made out and shared his load like a pack of lions sharing meat to feast on.

Jordan laughed in gratification, feeling accomplished but also very much worthy of a break, especially after having cum more than once with this set of fictional lovelies, unlike the sole cumshot of the first set with the three blonde beauties.

He said, panting lightly between some words, "Okay, ladies... that was a one hell of an awesome sesh... but I think I need a bit of a break..."

"Sorry, but there's no breaks here..."

"Huh?" Jordan gasped in reply to whoever spoke up.

Out of another bright light, a familiar face from earlier emerged; it was Mercy again! Surprisingly, she wasn't joined by her partners from when he shared his pleasure for the first time alongside them. A bit unfortunate, yes, but it was still a surprise to see her.

"Are you really going to take a break _now_?" The angelic doctor asked. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

"Best... part?" He raised an eyebrow, pretty much asking for an elaboration.

Mercy took a brief second to lick the cum off of Tracer's goggles, then continued. "I mean, _sure_ , you've had quite some time to be busy deep-throating, tit-fucking and hot-dogging some of the best of us in your mind, but if anything, there's no better time to break than after you know what it's like to be _inside_ us."

Jordan looked a little perplexed, having mixed feelings based on the wording of Mercy's explanation. "Oh... uhhh, this isn't gonna get weird, is it?"

Chloe suddenly spoke up, bluntly stating, "You're not _literally_ going to get inside us, dude."

Jordan chuckled, sheepishly trying to deny, "Yeah, I know that!"

Mercy giggled, "Clearly, you don't. _I can tell_."

With that, she lightly clutched onto Jordan's shoulders, offering him a decision in this next point of his train of fantasy sex:

"Now just lie down on your back, and tell us: **which one of us do you want to fuck first?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, go post a comment about who you want, out of Mercy, Tracer, Asuka and Chloe, to ride cowgirl first!


End file.
